Lift! (Spongebob Squarepants Fanfiction)
Lift (Spongebob Squarepants Fanfiction) Synopsis Spongebob and Sandy must help out King Neptune in becoming even more stronger to beat Larry The Lobster in a weightlifting contest but after this happens, so does a sort of betrayal. Characters Spongebob Squarepants Sandy Cheeks King Neptune Larry The Lobster Eugene H. Krabs Additional Refs Beach Goers Mrs.Puff(cameo) Gary The Snail(cameo) Lady Snails(cameo) Old Man Jenkins(cameo) Pearl Krabs Harold Nancy Suzy Fish Two Squires Miss Shell(cameo) Twenty Eight Armies of Bubble Men Bubble Buddy(cameo) The Story The story starts at the Goo Lagoon beach. For most, it is either sun bathing, building sand castles or swimming. However, for two individuals, a weightlifting contest unfolds between Larry The Lobster the handsome lobster lifeguard V.S King Neptune, monarch of every ocean and body of water. LARRY: Good luck King Neptune. NEPTUNE: Be careful of what you wish for, lest you want to be exiled from this kingdom and planet. Mr.Krabs is the referee. MR.KRABS: On your mark, get set, WEIGHTS AND MONEY, MONEY, MONEY, AARGH ARRGH! Neptune lifts the 500 lb dumbbell as well as a 1,000 lb anchor and throws them onto a second ref in the distance who, in pain, yells… SECOND REF: 500 yards! Larry gets his feats of strength ready and then lifts a 2,000 lb dumbbell with several 400 lb weights glued to it and also picks up a massive building. Larry then throws them onto a third and fourth ref who yell.. THIRD & FOURTH REF: 1,200 yards!! The beach goers, notably fangirls cheer for Larry. BEACH GOERS: LARRY! LARRY! LARRY! Neptune approaches. NEPTUNE: You can’t be stronger than the king! LARRY: But I am. NEPTUNE: If you are, then flex with me! Neptune and Larry do their hilarious flexing again but Neptune finally realizes that Larry's packs, muscles, abs and legs are all twice the size of his. Many beach goers carry Larry off to celebration. BEACH GOER #1: You are the best Larry! BEACH GOER #2: Go Larry! Whoo! MRS.PUFF: Please sign my teaching hat! After they are gone, Neptune pouts, upset that a great ruler like him was taken down by one of his own subjects. Spongebob and Sandy approach the no longer impressive king. SPONGEBOB: King Neptune, are you okay? SANDY: What just happened? Usually a king like you would always beat one of your subjects. NEPTUNE: I’m getting older and I suppose that once you get older, you begin to lose your mojo. Neptune then sinks his head into his palms and cries. Spongebob and Sandy initially feel ashamed to be ruled by a crybaby but their better judgment tells them to help him. SPONGEBOB: Well how about we help you, your majesty. SANDY: My Acorn Flats, what an excellent idea! NEPTUNE: You would really help me get my feats of strength back? SANDY: And how! SPONGEBOB: Besides, I did the same for Gary and he is now a muscular winner! Spongebob gets out his shell phone to call Gary up eventually succeeding. SPONGEBOB: You Muscular Gary? Scene shows a buff Gary watching Who Let The Snails Out in the pineapple house while flexing for lady snails. GARY: Meow. Spongebob hangs up after hearing the lady snails purr in awe. Neptune gets motivated. NEPTUNE: Let's get me twice more muscles than Larry! SANDY: Howdy! SPONGEBOB: Cue a much needed montage. A “much needed montage” is then shown of Spongebob and Sandy coaching Neptune on his workout plan. Neptune lifts barrel weights full of pickles, concrete blocks, wall balls and an Old Man Jenkins. OLD MAN JENKINS: I don’t want to be a burden. Other workouts for Neptune include 100 push ups, 100 sit ups, 83 bench presses, 64 lunges, 39 lifts and 11 agility practices. This concludes a much needed montage. King Neptune looks the same but secretly has packed in more strength and what he needed so he can beat Larry The Lobster in a surprise contest. The giddy king approaches Spongebob and Sandy. NEPTUNE: I would just like to thank you peasants,... well semi-peasants,... for helping your king get his muscles, position and fame back in part one. SPONGEBOB: You're welcome! SANDY: Tenfold! NEPTUNE: Now if you’ll excuse me, revenge/part two must commence in the next scene. Oh and please pull your socks up Spongebob. Spongebob is cheeky with embarrassment and pulls up his socks. Neptune leaves. Sandy then realizes something. SANDY: Wait, did he say he's gonna get revenge? The scene cuts to Larry letting Pearl Krabs feel his strong muscle. PEARL: You’re muscles are so beautiful Larry! Oohoohoo! Oo! LARRY: Thank you Pearl. NEPTUNE: Nah, thank me. Everybody turns to see King Neptune, now pumped up and ready for a rematch. HAROLD: Hahah! Elderly has been wants his little butt beaten again! NANCY SUZY FISH: Whoop! Whoop! Two squires that work for Neptune come in, apprehend the two immature bozos and lift them off to the Shanghaied Prison. NANCY SUZY FISH: I love you Larry! Larry gets up. LARRY: You want another challenge Mr.King? NEPTUNE: You know it! LARRY: Okay, the arm throw, like before. NEPTUNE: Gladly. Spongebob and Sandy show up dispersing into the audience before the rematch begins. SANDY: Revenge never works you city slicker rat! An elderly lady by the name of Miss Shell silences Sandy. MISS SHELL: Ssh! Larry lifts a 2,500 lb building and launches it. REF: 1,700 yards! Neptune stretches his fingers, polishes his trident with a wipe and then picks up a huge chunk of the ground with a 3,400 lb skyscraper and several other toiletries on it and launches it to a whopping farther distance. REF: 2,800 yards!! The audience that once cheered for Larry,.. now cheer for the king. BEACH GOERS: NEPTUNE! NEPTUNE! NEPTUNE! NEPTUNE: Thank you! Thank you! All of you! Too kind as I’m the super strongest. As the audience continues to cheer and Larry continues to try and comprehend his defeat… Neptune's crazy side kicks in as the fame begins to get to his head. NEPTUNE: Now you’re coming with me! Neptune using his more powerful abs and muscles, lifts up a huge chunk of ground with all of the beach goers including Spongebob and Sandy on it and begins taking it away wanting them to become his slaves. Spongebob and Sandy manage to jump off and land in the goo, Larry pulls them out. LARRY: Spongebob! Sandy! Are you okay?! SANDY: I’m fine. SPONGEBOB: I soaked up water, is it possible? Spongebob releases the goo he sucked up thinking it is water. SPONGEBOB: I guess I did. SANDY: Forget about that! We need to save them townspeople from that no good hairy bearded beasty! LARRY: But how? He is stronger than all of us. SPONGEBOB: He may be stronger, but we have more bubbles! LARRY: What? SANDY: Sponge, how are pockets of air surrounded by soapy liquids going to save them fishes and take down that power abuser? SPONGEBOB: Just follow my lead! Larry and Sandy look on, very confused. Neptune already has his new slaves in shackles and before he and they could pass through the portal leading to Atlantis. He hears Spongebob scream and turns having soap splashed into his eyes. NEPTUNE: MY ROYAL EYEBALLS! The slaves break free of their shackles once Neptune drops their piece of ground as he has to rub his eyes out. They run away. Neptune cleans his eyes with a golden handkerchief and now gets enraged at Spongebob. NEPTUNE: Two can play this rebel game yellow peasant! Neptune slams his strong hands onto the ground causing several earthquakes. Spongebob blows a bubble around Neptune's trident making it float. Spongebob gives Sandy a pin to pop it. She does and the trident floats down and is aimed toward Neptune's rear, poking it. NEPTUNE: AAAGAGAGAHAH! Neptune throws several barbells onto Spongebob but Larry swims up and dumps more soapy liquids into Neptune's eyes as well as all over his body with the help of Sandy. After cleaning it out again, Neptune wants to obliterate everybody with his trident but Spongebob has grabbed it while Neptune cleaned his eyes out the second time. “King Spongebob” makes twenty eight armies of bubble men, including Bubble Buddy. BUBBLE BUDDY(sarcastically): Good luck Neptune, you’ll need it. Neptune is finally forced to surrender since even with his muscles, he still cannot take everybody on,... especially with no trident. NEPTUNE: I just wanted recognition! SPONGEBOB: By taking slaves? SANDY: You crooked politician! Larry however approaches the depressed Neptune. LARRY: You know King Neptune, there are better ways in wanting recognition from your people instead of kidnapping them for slave work. NEPTUNE: But how?! I grew up with the slave doctrine! Just like my father, my father's father, that father's father, another father's father. EVERY OTHER CHARACTER: Alright already! LARRY: The point is Mr.Neptune, do not be wrongful towards one another, lift up instead of bring down. Fame isn’t all what it cracks up to be, and you should know that. Neptune finally realizes the major mistake he made. NEPTUNE: Well,... I screwed up big time. Sorry everybody, especially you Spongebob, Sandy and Larry. EVERYBODY ELSE: Forgiven. SANDY: Maybe. Neptune opens up the portal and is the only one to go through. He returns to Atlantis after the portal shuts. LARRY: Well, that escalated quickly. SANDY: I still don’t trust Neptune's instincts after that horrid betrayal but you are awesome and handsome Larry, so it's history now. SPONGEBOB: And how! SANDY: That's my line. LARRY: Yep, I may be popular but I know better to not let the fame get to my head, and don’t ever do it, or experience consequences. SANDY: Truth Spongebob then thinks of a funny snail video he watched last night and laughs. SPONGEBOB: Arrgh! Arrgh! Arrgh! Sandy, Larry and the beach goers do this signature laugh as well. MR.KRABS: I gotta charge anybody who emulates my laugh next time. Category:SquidwardTentacles35